Carlo Hoya (Earth-5875)
Amir David Kinard (service number 90302-89202-CH) is a SPARTAN-IV of the UNSC Navy's N7. A member of Fireteam Majestic, he is one of the hundreds of SPARTAN-IVs serving aboard the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]]. Biography Early life Born on Asmara in December 15th, 2533, Amir Kinard and his family had to immigrate to Circumstance as refugees after the Covenant's attack and glassing of the planet. When he reached 19 years old, Kinard was drafted into the UNSC Marine Corps, where he became an ODST, serving in multiple battles through the First Contact War. During one of these engagements, the Battle of New Jerusalem in 2552, Amir was taken captive by the Covenant, but he was able to escape and save multiple members of the UNSC Navy. SPARTAN-IV Program For his curriculum and records, Amir was one of the thousands of soldiers selected to become participants of the SPARTAN-IV Program, being assigned to Fireteam Majestic under the command of Iosepp Alpes, and was immediatly assigned to a mission in Rio de Janeiro to stop a sangheili terrorist. Requiem Campaign Ambush at Oth Lodon In March 2560, the freighter ''Pilgrims' Pride'' arrived with many AC-220 Vultures and AV-22 Sparrowhawks that were attached to the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], which had disappeared decades in the past. The Pride attempted to launch an attack against the UNSC Infinity by self-destructing, but the freighter was stopped by Fireteam Majestic, who ejected the freighter out of the Infinity's cargo bay and save the Pilgrim's Pride from destruction. The crew then discovered that the ship had only been built five years earlier, leading to a massive confusion. Despite Commander Sarah Palmer theorizing the ship could have been stolen beforehand, Roland determined that it was in good condition for its age, and that it hailed from Oth Lodon, a gas giant within jiralhanae space. Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood, who felt guilt over the disappearance of the Spirit, took command of the Infinity to investigate its possible reappearance. However, upon their arrival at Oth Lodon, they did not find the Spirit of Fire, instead finding Shipmaster Vata 'Gajat and his Blue Suns mercenary group, who shot the Infinity with plasma torpedoes aboard the Trust Paver space station, revealing he had allied with the New Colonial Alliance, whose leader, Daniel Clayton, sought to enact vengeance upon Hood. Palmer then sent Majestic to take control of the Trust Paver. Majestic managed to board the station after evading from many missiles, where they cleared and secured the bridge. They then turned the station's plasma cannon towards 'Gajat's ship, killing him. Clayton was later captured and sent to Midnight Station. Ven III Atkis IV Personality Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IVs of Earth-5875 Category:N7 operatives (Earth-5875) Category:Fireteam Majestic members (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Infinity crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Males Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military Personnel Category:Weapons Experts Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC Navy officers (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:ODSTs of Earth-5875